


Complement

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few people could find a way to describe Oliver Wood without including Quidditch in that description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complement

( **complement** ) n. something that fills up or completes. 

Few people could find a way to describe Oliver Wood without including Quidditch in that description. Oliver Wood was Quidditch. He lived, breathed, inhaled Quidditch. He'd watched every game recorded and read essays on those that hadn't been. He dreamed of Quidditch maneuvers and wrote down his dreams afterwards, trying to remember every detail.

Harry could never understand that kind of devotion, not in his four years under Oliver's captainship. He loved the game, loved the air, loved his broomstick – but it wasn't the love of his life. There had been a moment in fourth year, when he found out Quidditch was canceled for the year _(They canceled Quidditch? Harry knew he was channeling a bit of Oliver, but he couldn't help it. How was he supposed to practice Quidditch if he couldn't officially play? How was Oliver supposed to come see one of his matches?),_ but he was happy enough without it.

But when he couldn't appreciate Quidditch, he appreciated Oliver. Oliver didn't base his expectations on Harry's fame or his heritage; he fully expected Harry to be amazing on his own merits. _(Harry was very fine with that in theory, but not after four hour, back-breaking training sessions.)_ Even though Oliver had been a young captain when Harry first got on his team, and had a lot to prove because of it, he'd been a brilliant coach. He gave the best advice, both for Quidditch and for life, and Harry couldn't help falling in love with him a bit.

When Hogwarts just got to be too much – when Draco Malfoy wouldn't stop being an arse or Harry was so swamped with homework that he could barely breathe under the strain – Oliver was there with an pat on the back and a, "Come on, stay a bit. We'll do some one on one."

Not many people understood it like Harry did, but Oliver wasn't just the game. He was so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
